


Little Green Ribbon

by Russie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just some of the shit Alya puts on her blog sometimes man, People jumping to conclusions really fast, Some Mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russie/pseuds/Russie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citizens of Paris see Ladybug swoop by overhead all the time. The occurrence isn't exactly abnormal. However, when people see her swinging by overhead with a little brightly colored ribbon in her hand, people don't question it at first. That is, until they see Chat Noir running around later with that same little ribbon tied around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was my Fiancee's. She was bored and was like, "... I need this. Can we roleplay this?" I just went, "Better, lemme write you a fic to sate your burning desire." Lo and behold, I made this thing. It's been so long since I wrote, I'm so rusty at writing.

Ladybug began to hum as she raced across the rooftops of Paris, hardly looking at the streets below as she chucked her yo-yo and swung along to various buildings, heading to the one place she had in mind. Paid no heed to were the citizens below, accustomed to the sight of one of Paris’s superheroes swinging freely above their heads. A few however caught sight of something interesting whenever Ladybug swung low enough that a couple of people were able to catch on camera. Numerous people questioned what the bright object was in Ladybug’s hand.

After a quick patrol of the area to make sure things were going good today, Ladybug swung up to and landed nimbly on the top of the rungs of the Eifel Tower, smiling in amusement at the boy already seated there. She could always count on her partner to be there waiting for her after all. The black leather clad boy looked up at her arrival, eyes glittering in delight as he visibly perked up, the ears on top of his head twitching just a fraction of a hair. “Ladybug!”

She gave a soft chuckle, sitting down beside him, legs swinging over the edge of the metal beams, not even afraid of how high up they were. She was up here so often now, it wasn’t anything to be afraid of. Besides, she could catch herself if she fell, so she wasn’t really that concerned. “Hello, Chaton. You’re up here early.”

Chat Noir gave a catty little grin, eyes shining with mischief as he clutched his own heart, eyelashes fluttering. Ladybug almost rolled her eyes at the display. Scratch that, she was pretty sure she wasn’t able to stop the reaction before it could happen. “Why, Ladybug, I came early to see you of course. There isn’t another bug in town I’d rather be around.” He gave a wink, to which Ladybug new he must have been pleased himself for that statement.

Ladybug gave him an amused look, giving a short laugh. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She paused though, a look of amusement crossing her face now as she turned to her partner, keeping one hand behind her and the other she held out, motioning for him to come closer to her. “Hey, Chaton, come here for a second.”

Chat Noir blinked but eagerly scooted over closer to her, curious as to what she was doing. He blinked in surprise when her hand came out from behind her back and she was tying something around his neck. “Huh? My Lady? What’s this?” As soon as she pulled back, he looks down, only to find a bright green, almost florescent, ribbon tied around his neck now. He sat stunned for a moment before looking back up at Ladybug with a perfectly confused look. “A ribbon?”

Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh a little at the look on her partner’s face. She grinned lightly, nodding with an amused smile on her face. “Yep. I found that while out shopping today. I thought it was fitting for you. Besides, I need bright and florescent to find my kitten in an Akuma attack, now don’t I?” At her partner’s stunned look in response, she gave a hum and stood up from her spot. “Come on, Chaton. We’ve got some patrolling to do.” She turned back to look at him still staring slack jawed at her, causing her to lift an eyebrow in response. “Well, are you coming?”

Chat Noir quickly shot up to his feet with a quick nod as soon as he was back to his bearings. “Of course, my Lady. Ready when you are.”

Ladybug gave a little smile, readying her yoyo. “Let’s go then, kitten.”

\-------

As soon as patrol was done for the evening, both heroes split their ways. Chat Noir quickly leaped across rooftops to the other side of town, moving back to his own home. He slunk across the nearby rooftops before jumping across trees, scaling the side of the mansion walls before hopping back inside his room through his open window. As soon as his feet touched the floor, the static green energy rushed around him again, the black leather suit melting away along with the mask covering his face, leaving behind only Adrien now. He held out his hand automatically, catching the black cat fairy the popped out of the ring on his finger.

Said black cat fairy, or his kwami, immediately began whining as soon as he hit Adrien’s palm. “Oh god, I’m so famished. I don’t think I can go on without my precious camembert.”

Adrien’s face immediately morphed to exasperation as he trudged over to his desk, flicking on his computer monitor and setting down his kwami next to a piece of the stinky cheese that was the only thing the little cat ate. It was a wonder he didn’t get fat from all the cheese he ate. “With how much camembert you eat on a daily basis, you could feed a small army, Plagg.”

Plagg only sniffed at him as he enjoyed the piece of cheese he was feasting on. “It’s the food of the gods. None can compare to it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You can have all the stinky cheese, thanks.” Adrien rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his palm as he sat down in his computer chair. A dreamy sigh left him as he looked over the girl covering his desktop screen, which was of course Ladybug. Who else would his background be but her? He was still for a long moment before he brought up his internet browser, typing in a couple of things and checking his favorite sites. Particularly he brought up the LadyBlog, run by one Great Journalist Extraordinaire Alya. He was thankful for the Ladyblog a lot of the time, it gave him some interesting things to read and the focus of its attention was on the one person he wanted attention from more than anyone else.

Adrien hummed as he browsed through various articles before pausing as one particular title caught his attention. The headline read, “Ladybug and Chat Noir possibly in a BDSM relationship?!” The model has to stifle the laughter bubbling up in his throat, biting his lip before clicking on the article.

_What’s up Ladyblog, Alya here! I’ve got the latest scoop for the buzz everyone’s been talking about and reporting for the past couple of hours now. Earlier today, various people claimed to have seen Ladybug swinging across the rooftops of Paris with something brightly colored in her hands. After much examination of the various photos several Ladybloggers have taken and submitted, it was determined that Ladybug was carrying a little green ribbon. Why she was, people were questioning and wondering._

_Now for an update to this just recently learned: during their patrol, Chat Noir was seen with something around his neck. After some more submitted photo evidence of this, it was noticed Chat Noir was wearing the ribbon Ladybug had been previously carrying with her! What does this mean, Ladybloggers? It’s been speculated for months as to whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating but with these new developments, is their relationship something more? Are Paris’s famed superheroes in a super-secret relationship that’s not only romantic but kinky as well? Could Chat Noir be Ladybug’s pet? Stay tuned Ladybloggers! I’ll report back in with the latest very soon!_

As Adrien read through the story, he managed to relatively keep a straight face. He re-read the words a few times before they truly sunk into his head. It was then the laughter bubbled up in his throat and he doubled over laughing hysterically. Plagg looked up from his musings, eyeing his charge with a look, eyes roaming up and down the teen as he regarded Adrien with a confused look. He shrugged however and went back to eating. Adrien would calm down in a few minutes and then he’d figure out what in the world the blonde was laughing so hard at.

\---

Marinette was sure she was going to rip out her hair. She beat her head repeatedly on her desk as the words of Alya’s story for the Ladyblog played in her mind. As soon as she had gotten home and de-transformed and brought Tikki a plate of cookies, her phone had started buzzing. After checking the ten messages sent by Alya, she had checked the girl’s blog per her request. Now, however, she had really wished she hadn’t. She let her head fall down onto the desk again.

Tikki floated beside her, the kwami patting her charge’s face softly and trying to sooth her at least somewhat. “There, there, Marinette… It’s alright.”

Marinette sat up, her hands coming up to pull at her pigtails, a frustrated noise leaving her throat. “WHY would people ever think that? Chat Noir and I aren’t LIKE that! We’re partners! We’re JUST partners!” She let her head fall onto her desk again. “Tikki what am I going to do?! How in the world am I supposed to fix this?”

Tikki hovered in front of her, tapping her little chin. “Hmm, well, you could go talk to Alya as Ladybug about it and de-bunk it.”

Marinette grimaced a little, shaking her head. “No, I can’t do that. I would NOT be able to keep a straight face and she would see through it in a moment! Besides, I can’t run the risk of Alya finding out it’s me!” She set her chin on her desk with a pained expression. “I’ll bet Chat has already seen this. How am I even supposed to face him tomorrow?!”

Tikki gave a soft laugh, landing in front of Marinette on her desk, patting her charge’s cheek. “It will be okay, Marinette. I promise. Besides, you can always set the record straight. Maybe you can just talk to Alya about it as just Marinette and tell her how silly and farfetched it sounds! She might reconsider everything and take it down.”

Marinette gave a soft sigh, nodding lightly. “I guess you’re right Tikki...” She cupped her hands around the small kwami, nuzzling her cheek against Tikki’s head. “What would I ever do without you?”

Tikki gave a soft giggle before flying up in front of Marinette again. “Now, come on Marinette. You have school tomorrow, remember?”

Marinette gave a short nod and a little laugh. “Yeah, I know. Let’s get some rest Tikki.”

\---

Marinette swore that all these Akuma attacks had to always have the worst timing. With another attack at the school caused by a certain blonde bully in her class butting her nose into something she didn’t belong in, Marinette was once again forced to run to hide for herself to transform. Chat Noir was quicker than her, however, and managed to draw away the akuma to a better location away from civilians. They made quick work of the akuma, with Ladybug purifying the corrupted butterfly and setting free with white one once it was cured.

As soon as they were done, Ladybug turned back to Chat noir with a small smile, lifting up her fist in a congratulatory fist bump. Chat Noir met her fist with a bright smile as they both echoed each other’s words of “Pound it!” Ladybug moved to retreat back to the school but a hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could. She turned back to give a questioning stare back at her partner, however the grin on his face told her what he was thinking. “So, my lady, do you by chance keep up with the Ladyblog.”

She gave him a deadpan stare. “Chat, I know what this is about. I already saw the article and I’m already going to the runner of the Ladyblog and telling her that it’s ridiculous and neither of us are like that with one another.” Her eyes narrowed marginally as Chat leaned in a little bit, the grin on his face growing wider. Something in her told her very specifically not to trust that look.

“Oh come on, Ladybug.” He gave another wide grin, waggling his eyebrows a bit. “You don’t want me to be your little kitten.” He yelped sharply in pain as a very severe punch was delivered to his arm in response. He ducked as she took another swing at him, grabbing his staff and running. “Ahhh! Someone help! Spousal abuse, spousal abuse! Someone call animal control!”

“CHAT!”


End file.
